恐い -kowai-
by narusasu25
Summary: Un sentimiento brota; de las risas, de las peleas. Lejos de lo que intentamos sentir, ganar. Me he perdido. No puede ser algo común, esos aceleramientos y alegrías constantes. ¿Podría descubrirlo? ¿Quitarlo? que ganas de evitarlo. - One Shoot - Kagehina.


¡Hola! soy Ally, otra vez.

Éste fue el primer _fanfic_ de Haikyuu! que hice, aunque no el primero que subí, claramente. Gracias a la gente que me ha comentado desde diferentes lados el anterior me decidí, al fin, a subir éste. No daré expectativas sobre él, así que ojalá que les guste. Si es así, los _reviews_ se agradecen; si no es así, también se agradecen. Si quieren hacerme mierda, háganlo.

¡Ay, no lo sé! amo el _Kagehina_ , es eso. Amo a Shouyo y si, preferiría tenerlo para mí que Tobio, pero la vida no es justa.

Gracias por entrar aquí.

 **Como ya se sabe, Haikyuu! es propiedad de Haruichi Furudate-sensei, así que estos personajes son de él.**

 **PODRÍA TENER** _ **SPOILER**_ **PARA LOS QUE NO HAN LEÍDO EL MANGA, ASÍ QUE BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD YA QUE SE AMBIENTA DESPUÉS DE LO QUE HA SIDO EL PARTIDO DE SHIRATORIZAWA.**

 **...**

Tenía miedo. Lo descubrí en los momentos que no se detienen, a pesar de ser tan cortos. No sabía que doliera tanto, que bastaba algo tan vago. Parecía tan difícil de sentir y terminó siento instantáneo, intenso. Pensé que me rompía. Mi pecho explotó como nunca. Seguía saliendo sin permiso. El miedo no paraba, ¡que no te llegue! Ni con un roce, ni con un momento.

Que esto se quede solo conmigo.

Cuando conocí a Kageyama fue como si pusiera su pié sobre mí y aunque quiera, no puedo negarlo. Aún así, al jugar juntos noté que las cosas podían cambiar. Un amigo. Lo que siempre quise, pero que nunca acepté. Sabía que con ello no solo mejoraríamos, pero su arrogancia y poca comunicación fuera de los entrenamientos no me permitieron acercarme a pesar de todas las caminatas, carreras, comidas y sesiones intensas de recepciones. Creí que cambiaría una vez en las nacionales, pero no.

Aunque yo estaba cambiando, de a poco.

Nunca le había gustado a alguien a pesar de que el tema no me era indiferente, pero mi cabeza había estado tan ocupada con el voleibol para notar lo popular que el equipo se había vuelto después del partido contra Shiratorizawa. Las prácticas eran concurridas, en su mayoría por chicas de todos los grados.

Claro que alardeaban de ello en el salón del club, pero como noté que no era el único indiferente ya que Kageyama se adelantaba al gimnasio cuando comenzaban a hablar de ello, yo iba tras él sin tomar nada en cuenta. El peor error. Esa chica había sido sincera conmigo y no supe que decirle, así que fui sincero. Escucharla llorar al arrancar de mí creó una culpa que me comenzó a comer desde dentro, de a poco. Cuando la escena se repitió, me terminó por devorar.

Quería, con demasiadas ganas, hablar del tema y los _senpais_ parecían la mejor opción, pero era embarazoso. No había con quien tuviera la confianza y el no haberlo hecho nunca con nadie me jugó en contra. No quería aceptar a la única opción que tenía. Aunque a la vista de cualquiera de fuera parecía la más viable, pero solo porque no estaba en mis zapatos.

¡Era, definitivamente, la opción más desagradable!

\- ¡UNA MÁS! - estábamos en el borde del río. Había comenzado a intentar recibir los saques de Kageyama desde hace unos días, pero no tenía mucha suerte.

\- ¡ANTES DE PEDIR UNA MÁS DEBERÍAS INTENTAR ATRAPAR LOS REMATES!

\- ¡ATRAPAR LOS TUYOS SERÍA MUCHO MÁS DIFÍCIL!

Su actitud no había cambiado para nada, ni tenía por qué hacerlo. Llevábamos horas practicando y era muy entrada la noche cuando decidimos parar para descansar unos minutos. Tenía que hablar, ahora.

\- Kageyama-san - ¿SAN? estaba demasiado tenso.

\- ¿Qué? - su voz era golpeada y brusca. No recuerdo haberla escuchado de forma dócil alguna vez.

\- Quería preguntarte algo - en cambio, la mía era aguda y temblorosa.

\- Hazlo de una vez para poder seguir practicando.

\- ¿A ti, a-alguna ve-? - ¿había alguna razón para estar tan nervioso? era un tema muy común a nuestra edad, pero yo siquiera podía sacarlo delante de una persona con la que convivía la mayor parte del día. Aunque con esas respuestas cualquiera se hubiera espantado.

\- Te trabas mucho - se levantó ya que nos habíamos sentado ambos en el pasto un momento - mientras, sigamos.

Aún así, no me levanté. A pesar de las trabas que tenía mi estúpida forma de ser, hice lo imposible por quitarme esa tonta vergüenza de la cabeza.

\- Ya habla, Hinata. Quiero seguir con esto - supongo que insistió al ver que yo no me movía.

Hasta que lo dije, intentando no pensarlo demasiado (en el segundo).

\- Kageyama, ¿se te han declarado alguna vez? - lo dije muy rápido. La pelota estaba en el aire después de que él la lanzara en un momento de ocio. Le llegó en la cabeza, mientras me miraba fijo. Se comenzó a poner rojo, aún más que yo.

Qué extraña forma de reaccionar.

\- ¿Q-qué preguntas haces, idiota? - balbuceó, tan imbécil.

\- ¡Así que si te ha pasado! lo sabía - comencé a reír. Era gracioso verlo un poco vulnerable.

Le di unas palmadas al piso para que entendiera que quería que se sentara a mí lado y, aunque tenía la sospecha de que me regañaría como siempre y no me haría caso, lo hizo.

\- ¿Por qué quieres saber cosas como esas? - tenía el balón en las manos mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre sus rodillas encogidas. Me dio la impresión de que no quería que viera su cara.

\- Porque a mí nunca me habían pasado y desde que pasamos a las nacionale-

\- Si, yo también he notado el cambio. Aunque no creí que sería tan escandaloso, pero veo que Tanaka-san y Nishinoya-san son los más felices.

\- ¡Pero a ti, desde antes! lo he visto. Detrás del colegio... - sabía que no debía haberlo mencionado. Era una de las razones por las que me decidí a decirle.

\- ¡No tienes por qué andar espiando! - ¡al muy imbécil le gusta apretar mi cabeza con sus manotas gigantes!

\- ¡Fue sin querer! Entrenaba allí en las horas libres, pero no le encuentro nada de malo. Quería hablar de esto con alguien, pero también... - me miró fijo por un momento - algún consejo sobre qué hacer.

Esa mirada me estaba empezando a asustar.

\- ¡DEJA DE MIRAR ASÍ KAGEYAMA, ¿Q-QUIERES PELEA, ACASO?!

\- ¡Idiota! es solo que le preguntas a la persona equivocada - me tomó por sorpresa - siempre que he rechazado a alguien la hago llorar así que creo que deberías preguntarle a un _senpai_ \- se levantó aún con el balón en la mano.

\- ¡No podría! es vergonzoso - lo era.

\- ¡Me preguntaste a mí, puedes con ellos también!

\- ¡Eres al único que puedo hablarle de esto!

Volvió a mirarme fijo de la misma manera, pero evitó el tema. No sé si estaba enojado o, simplemente, avergonzado, era alguien difícil de prever, pero creo que me gustó la cercanía que habíamos alcanzado. Me era imposible ya no considerarlo un amigo, pero el sentimiento era bastante dependiente de su jodido estado de ánimo. Él era muy bueno para evitar todo ese tipo de cosas y me costaba romper esa pared; parte de mi lo quería seguir intentando y sabía de varias maneras para hacerlo, pero no tuve que hacer nada. Kageyama se me adelantó.

\- Hi-Hinata - él siempre balbuceaba en los momentos más simples - necesito pedirte un favor.

\- Cuando lo dices de esa forma tan desagradable no me dan muchas ganas, pero te escucharé - quise irritarlo, claro - además, estas en mi casa a las 11 de la noche, supongo que será algo importante.

Era un día Viernes. Hacían unos 20 minutos desde que yo había llegado a casa después de la práctica con Kageyama. Se le veía complicado, pero a la vez avergonzado.

\- Mis padres hicieron un viaje de trabajo a Tokio por este fin de semana y vuelven el Lunes en la tarde, pero... - se detuvo un momento. Sus mejillas estaban algo rojas, creo - he perdido las llaves de la casa de camino así que no tengo dónde quedarme y quería pedirte si puedo-

\- ¿Quieres quedarte aquí? - sonaba sorprendido, pero no porque hubiera perdido las llaves de su casa (me aguanté la risa, era un imbécil), sino porque había elegido mi casa entre la de todos los del club.

\- Sólo si no es una molestia-

\- ¡¿Quién es, Shouyo?! - mi mamá siempre era muy oportuna para aparecer. Natsu iba detrás de ella y lo miró sorprendida o más bien, parecía asustada.

Hasta a mí me daba un poco de miedo todavía.

\- Mamá, Kageyama perdió las llaves de su casa y sus padres están de viaje el fin de semana hasta el Lunes, ¿crees que se pueda quedar hasta entonces?

\- ¡Así que él es Kageyama! vi el partido final de ustedes por televisión. Te felicito mucho por lo que haces - fue un poco embarazoso que mamá hiciera notar que yo hablaba de él en casa, aunque era inevitable. Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos.

\- ¡Mu-muchas gracias! - hizo una reverencia - le agradecería mucho que me permitiera quedarme en su casa.

\- ¡Claro que si, tranquilo! le iba a servir la cena a Shouyo, te pondré un plato. Estás en tu casa - la amabilidad de mi mamá me hizo más fácil la tarea de invitarlo a pasar. Ya estaba en una especie de shock por su petición.

\- ¡Estás en tu casa, Tobio-san! - por otro lado, Natsu le habla por su nombre. Pensé que se enfadaría, pero no le dijo nada y me descolocó mucho más.

También me dieron ganas de llamarlo por su nombre, aunque parecía algo imposible.

Básicamente, ese fin de semana fue de mucho entrenamiento. Desde temprano hasta bien entrada la noche fueron de salidas a correr, competencias, prácticas, etc. El día Domingo en la noche estábamos exhaustos. Kageyama se estaba dando un baño mientras le preparaba el futón en mi habitación. Cuando entró, tenía en la cabeza que quería llamarlo por su nombre, cosa que me había dado vueltas todo el fin de semana. Después de todo, nos conocíamos hace un año y pensé que era una buena forma de acortar la distancia entre nosotros.

\- Kageyama - él estaba acostado ya, al igual que yo.

\- ¿Qué quieres? ¿aún tienes energía para hablar? - siempre con su simpatía, claro.

\- Yo quería preguntarte algo - entre muchas cosas. Si ya lo había decidido como mi amigo, quería saber más de él, pero...

\- Dilo rápido - ... su actitud de mierda no me ayudaba.

\- ¿Te puedo llamar por tu nombre? digo, somos amigos, ¿no? es algo normal.

...

Hubo un momento de silencio. No se podía saber con certeza si es que se había dormido o simplemente, me estaba ignorando. Me impacienté.

\- ¡No te duermas ahora, idiota!

\- N-no estoy dormido - sonaba más dócil. Una extraña sensación quedó en mis nervios - es s-solo que me has tomado por sorpresa - me giré en la cama para intentar verlo. Estaba volteado hacia el lado contrario - no pensé qué d-dirías que... - debía aprovechar ese momento de debilidad.

\- ¡Ya no te des tantas vueltas, Kageyama-san! - reí sin poder evitarlo.

\- No pensé que dirías que éramos amigos.

Me sorprendió. De paso, me avergonzó de lo que ya había dicho.

\- No pensé que te sorprendería - me levanté un poco. Él hizo lo mismo.

\- ¡Nunca lo habías dicho! - entre que mis ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad, sentí su mirada fija, pero era distinta, de alguna forma. Cómo saberlo - aún así, no dejaré que me llames por mi nombre.

Después de eso, se hizo el dormido hasta que me cansé de intentar hablarle, y no me iba a levantar, estaba cansado.

Esa sensación de seguir conociendo más lados de Kageyama me daba una satisfacción importante. Después de tantas peleas y palabrotas, un par de golpes y sus regaños por no poder jugar como a él le gustaría, saber que había algo más entre nosotros era tranquilizador. Aún así, creo que él mantendría su "no te pasaré el balón si no eres necesario para jugar" si es que no lo fuera. No le permitiré pensar eso de nuevo.

Después de ese fin de semana, las cosas cambiaron un poco. Y no me refiero de Kageyama hacia mí, sino que yo veía las cosas de una manera distinta. Pude ver lo mucho que habíamos cambiado desde que habíamos iniciado las actividades del club, a pesar de que los chicos ya lo habían mencionado. De alguna forma, las discusiones ahora eran más nuestra forma de hablar que una pelea de verdad y fue como un "¡Pwaaa!" directo en mi estómago, como el que siento cuando recibo bien una de sus recepciones.

Eso me asustó.

Mucho de mi estaba satisfecho por los cambios, pero también tenía miedo de que todo se desmoronara. Kageyama parecía ser alguien poco perceptivo, por lo que le costaba entender cuando hacía algo para arruinar lo que fuera y, como yo era bastante desatinado, las posibilidades aumentaban. Aunque por otro lado, las caminatas, carreras, comidas y sesiones intensas de recepciones ahora eran con conversaciones distintas de por medio. Supe el numero de chicas que se le habían declarado y se hizo el indiferente, como siempre.

\- ¡Mentiroso! si te importara tan poco, no las contarías - era de noche. Íbamos camino a casa con mi bicicleta en medio de nosotros y un bollo de carne en cada mano.

\- ¡Idiota, ni siquiera yo podría ignorar algo como eso! Lo he hecho toda mi vida, no quería seguir de esa forma.

Ese tipo de oraciones eran las que me decían "Hinata, lo haces bien. Puedes convertirte en su amigo. Uno de verdad, aunque te hable con ese tono de voz de mierda", pero aquella sensación extraña estaba mezclada con ese sentimiento. Se había mantenido allí en todo momento, desde ese día, en mi casa.

Y ese miedo crecía, sin que lo notara.

Como las cosas comenzaron a cambiar habían días en los que almorzábamos juntos, aunque no eran muy comunes ya que me era difícil encontrarlo a esa hora, por alguna razón, pero ese día justo me demoré un poco más en salir a comer ya que estaba intentando terminar una tarea-que, al final, no hice-. La puerta de mi salón se abrió de golpe y todos mis compañeros vieron como Kageyama me miraba fijamente. Me dio miedo. Estaba sudando y jadeaba, pensé que iba a golpearme, ¿qué le había hecho esta vez?

\- ¡Yo no lo hice Kageyama, te lo juro! - se acercó a mí y me arrancó un grito, pero noté que él solo estaba nervioso. Era normal que de lejos se viera enfadado con esa expresión de mierda en su cara - ¿estás bien? - le susurré ya que estaba bastante cerca.

\- Acompáñame a almorzar, vamos - me tomó del brazo y a duras penar alcancé a agarrar mi almuerzo. Al salir del salón quedó un silencio que me avergonzó un poco ya que no quería más motivos para llamar la atención, pero con Kageyama nunca se podía adivinar qué pasaría.

Me llevó hasta la azotea sin decir nada y, cuando nos detuvimos arriba noté que llevaba también su almuerzo. Se sentó donde había un poco de sombra y supuse que debía hacer lo mismo, pero después de 5 minutos de silencio me hartó.

\- ¡Kageyama, ¿para qué me trajiste acá? hiciste un alboroto en mi salón! - no dijo nada por un momento ni tampoco me miró. Se quedó mirando su comida.

\- Hace un rato me ocurrió algo aquí - comenzó a comer - y quería decírselo a alguien. Pensé que... podrías... - le costaba hablar - pensé que serías el único que no se burlaría - su cara se puso roja. Ya me adivinaba para dónde iba esto.

\- ¿Se te declararon, Kageyama-san? - traté de molestarlo un poco para que no estuviera tan tenso, pero parecía difícil - ¿Quién era, una senpai esta vez, alguien de tu salón? porque no tienes por qué p-

\- Un chico.

Me quedé inmóvil un segundo con los palillos en la mano. ¿Qué se supone que debía decirle? se que no quería que me riera y estaba tan serio que no me atreví a hacerlo. Que le hubiera dicho que éramos amigos había traído esa situación. No podía estar más feliz.

\- ¿Y lo rechazaste? - no se me ocurrió nada más.

\- ¡Claro que lo hice, nunca me había pasado con un chico! - tenía rojas hasta las orejas - pero ¡no lo sé! ¡no sé qué ocurrió, era un senpai, me empujó y...! - oh. Así que era eso.

Un senpai lo había atacado.

\- ¿Y te b-bes...? - me interrumpió.

\- ¡N-No, p-pero no fue agradable! - se calmó un poco ya que estaba algo enfadado - ¡entré en pánico, lo golpee y salí corriendo!

Mi cabeza intentaba procesar toda la información que me estaba dando. Parte de mi sabía que debía estar muy avergonzado, pero la curiosidad era más fuerte.

\- ¿Y qué tan alto era como para hacerte algo así a ti? digo, a simple vista no pareciera que alguien pudiera intimidarte, siquiera el Gran Rey lo hace...

\- ¡DEBERÍAS HACER ALGO CON TU ESTUPIDEZ, HINATA! - sus golpes ya no dolían tanto - sabía que no debía decirte nada.

\- ¡No, no, está bien! de verdad está bien, pero no es que me burle de ti, es solo que estabas tan serio que quiero que notes que no es tan terrible. Ni tampoco se lo repetiré a nadie, Kageyama. Confía un poco más.

\- Nunca creí que se lo dirías a alguien - él estaba tan avergonzado.

\- ¡Entonces no te tenses tanto, das aún más miedo con esa cara! - golpee su espalda, aunque con un poco de inseguridad de que le molestara - ¡deberías cambiar tus expresiones, tal vez son las que te hacen ser tan popular! o no, tal vez si ya no andas tan enfadado siempre, te vuelvas más popular, así que no...

No dijo mucho más después de eso, pero creo que lo vi sonreír un momento. Aunque fue algo pequeño, noté que era una sonrisa que no había visto nunca. Tal vez creía que yo le diría algo como "¡Que débil eres, te atacó un chico!" o, no sé, pero no pienso que sea así. Tuvo mala suerte, aunque sería un tema que ocuparía para mi beneficio alguna vez, quién sabe.

Cuando volvía a mi salón vi a un senpai con la mejilla hinchada en las escaleras. Me fue imposible no reír y creo que lo notó. Salí corriendo antes de que pudiera decirme algo, pero no le conté a Kageyama. Tal vez se enojaría de nuevo.

Gracias a ese tipo de cosas, las prácticas y caminatas se hacían cada día más cortas, pero entre ellas, la presión de las nacionales nos comía. Cada vez que pensaba en ello me dolía el estómago, pero se me estaba haciendo un poco más fácil distraerme.

\- ¡Kageyama, ¿te gustan los videojuegos?! el otro día Kenma me envió un nombre por mensaje - se lo mostré - ¿lo tienes?.

\- ¡Así que él también lo tiene! lo compré apenas salió... - se notaba emocionado, pero cuando lo notó, bajo la voz un poco - ¿tienes ps3? puedes venir a mi casa el sábado a jugarlo, si quieres. ¡Aunque tendríamos que hacer unas cuantas horas de práctica después de eso! ¡No podríamos tener un día perdido después de todo lo que hemos hecho estos días! - al parecer, tenía la costumbre de siempre hacerse notar enfadado, aunque ahora me era más fácil notar cuándo lo estaba de verdad.

Por otra parte, asentí más feliz de lo que parecía. Quería jugar, pero no pensé que me invitaría a su casa. Nunca lo había hecho. También, que Kageyama tomara la iniciativa para algo entre nosotros se volvió lo más extraño. Tomando eso en cuenta, lo hacía más emocionante y no estaba seguro de querer que eso se perdiera haciéndolo costumbre, además Kageyama no había ido a mi casa desde que perdió sus llaves. Yo también estaba pensando en invitarlo.

Su casa era más elegante de lo que creí, al igual que su habitación. Sus padres eran muy gentiles, pero al parecer trabajaban juntos así que no tardaron mucho en dejarnos la casa para nosotros. Estuvimos horas en la sala jugando y no nos faltaron discusiones y competencias que salían sin querer. Esa tarde se me hizo minutos en la cabeza, pero días en sensaciones. Cada una de sus nuevas facetas creaban un "¡Woooow!" en mi cabeza. Ahora sí que podía asegurar que éramos amigos. O eso creía.

Ese miedo se dejaba ver de repente. Suave. No podía notar lo que quería. Era como un acosador que aparecía por las noches (o yo lo veía así, como si me mirara fijamente toda la noche con un paño gigante en la espalda lleno de ropa interior).

Ese día, cuando Kageyama me acompañaba un poco del camino hasta mi casa, lo notaba un poco distinto, ya fuera en sus intentos de no cruzar su mirada conmigo o que no me había regañado en cada remate que fallé esa tarde.

\- Ka-ge-ya-ma-san - me estaba acostumbrando a usar el prefijo, aunque hubiera preferido usar su nombre, pero no me arriesgaría a otro golpe ese día - estas raro, ¿te pasó algo?

Noté que frunció el seño. Me asusté.

\- ¡Si quieres no me digas! - aún no perdía esa forma defensiva al estar a su lado aunque, siendo franco, no estaba seguro de que la fuera a perder alguna vez.

\- Fue un día agradable.

Y eso fue todo. Una pequeña oración, el detonante de que ese "¡Pwaaa!" y ese "¡Woooow!" se convirtieran en un "¡Whaaaayaaa!" o, algo así. Al estar con él desde esa vez comencé a ser un poco más consciente de su forma de actuar hacia mí. Digamos que me obsesioné un poco con el tema de ser amigos. ¡Los tiros que salían bien eran cada vez más como un "¡Wooowyaa!"! las conversaciones eran más cómodas, de alguna forma, pero ya sabía yo que algo extraño ocurría cada vez que iba a su casa o él iba a la mía. El fin de semana antes de las nacionales fue uno de esos.

De esos que cambiaron todo.

Mamá y Natsu habían ido a visitar a unos tíos, pero el equipo estaba en práctica intensiva. Ese día habíamos tenido una de las más acertadas de todas e íbamos por fuera de la tienda de Ukai-san.

\- ¡Shouyo, hoy estuviste como nunca! ¡Ojalá para las nacionales tengas el mismo entusiasmo! - Noya-san siempre era amable, pero yo no notaba nada distinto.

\- ¡Y Kageyama no se queda atrás! - Tanaka-san lo golpeó en la espalda. Ya nos estábamos yendo y le había dicho que se quedara en mi casa. Era sábado y mañana era día libre. No quería desaprovechar uno sin entrenar y no era lo mismo sin poder hacer recepciones de sus remates.

\- ¡Ganaremos las nacionales, eso seguro! - yo estaba entusiasmado.

\- ¡Se supone que eso lo diga yo, Hinata idiota! - íbamos a iniciar una discusión más cuando Suga-san nos detuvo.

\- ¡Ya, ya chicos! guarden energías. Tendremos una semana pesada, así que traten de descansar. Nos veremos el lunes - se le notaba apurado.

Daichi-san y él se fueron por el mismo camino.

Después de despedirnos de todos, con Kageyama llegamos a la carretera que llegaba hasta mi casa. Era algo lejos caminando, a esa hora no pasaban autobuses muy seguidos y estábamos cansados, pero estaba mi bicicleta. Sé que a mí se me ocurrió primero, pero no me atreví a decir nada. Era obvio que no me podría a Kageyama en una subida, pero él comenzaba a volverse más perceptivo.

\- ¡Súbete atrás Hinata! esta vez lo haré yo, pero tendrás que preparar tú el desayuno mañana - me la quitó de las manos y se subió. No quise decirle nada y me subí detrás. Quería hacerlo. Fue como un "¡Pwaaa!" todo el tiempo, muy rápido. Traté de no tocarlo, pero se me hizo difícil. Él no dijo nada en todo el camino.

El muy idiota.

Cuando llegamos, aún me temblaban las manos. Estaba algo confundido por lo extraño que se estaba volviendo ir con él a casa, aún más el subirme tras su espalda que, cada vez, parecía más grande. Me pregunté si había crecido más en ese tiempo.

\- Estas extraño Hinata. Si te ocurre algo, dilo - su voz era tan amable, como siempre. Estábamos entrando a mi casa.

\- M-me estaba preguntando si habías crecido en este tiempo. Yo crecí un par de milímetros, pero... - sé que me detuve un momento sin saber si debía decirlo o no. Podía sonar extraño - tú me pareces cada vez más alto.

\- Creo que te has achicado - titubeó - porque no he crecido un centímetro.

\- Me lo imaginaba. No lo sé, es extraño - no le quería dar tantas vueltas. Aún me era extraño hablar así con él, así que me adelanté a la cocina a buscar unos pedazos de pastel que mamá nos había dejado. Mientras los comíamos había silencio. Kageyama notó que yo estaba extraño y, aunque no dijo nada, lo noté porque me observó fijamente hasta que terminé de comerme el pastel. Fue como en la bicicleta, tan rápido. Solo quería acabar para darme un baño y dormir, por fin.

En la misma habitación.

Si seguía así, ese miedo me iba a terminar por consumir.

Después de los baños, preparé el futón. Estaba dispuesto a prestarle mi cama por ser visita esta vez ya que mi mamá y Natsu dormían en futones. Al otro día, si despertaba antes, no quería verlo en seguida además, y ya no podía echarlo de mi casa sin motivo. Estaba perdido por ese fin de semana.

Apagamos la luz sin decirnos nada, por un rato.

\- Buenas noches Kageyama - pensé que estaba durmiendo y no quise voltear. Lo dije por si acaso.

\- Hinata, ¿estás así por las nacionales? - a veces su curiosidad era más molesta que su carácter de mierda.

\- Tal vez. O quizás sólo esté muy cansado, fue una práctica más intensa de lo normal, ¡Ukai-san se está volviendo como el abuelo Ukai! - reí, o lo intenté.

\- Si fuera solo por eso, sé que serías honesto. Ya, dilo - titubeaba, como siempre - una vez me dijiste qué te preocupaba, puedes hacerlo ahora - era un sonrisa saber que era un siempre.

\- ¡Kageyama-san, estás siendo amable, ¿tienes fiebre o algo?! - no quería hablarlo. No con él esta vez.

\- ¡Hinata idiota, a veces me preocupas, ¿sabes?! eres parte del equipo también, después de todo - pensaba si alguna vez iba a decirme otro insulto además de "idiota" o "imbécil" y me comencé a reír. Realmente me estaba volviendo muy consciente a sus formas de actuar hacia mí. Tanto, que voltee. Desde la cama, me observaba fijamente, pero no me asusté como normalmente lo hubiera hecho y, no solo eso. Me quedé viéndolo también.

\- Y a mí me preocupa que seas tan amable, es como la calma antes de la tormenta - reí, pero no lo suficiente - aún así, gracias.

Me senté en el futón, apoyándome en mis rodillas mientras no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Era muy consciente de sus expresiones. Muchos impulsos comenzaron a brotar. Muchas ideas imposibles venían a mi cabeza, creí que algo me había hecho mal, tal vez el pastel. Tal vez, también, algo debido a la situación encerrona de ambos y que fuéramos, ya, cercanos. No quise entenderlo.

\- ¡Imbécil, no digas gracias! - quitó sus ojos de mí. Quería que volvieran - dijiste que éramos amigos, pensé que debía preguntar.

Comencé a reír, de pronto.

\- ¡Es verdad, lo somos! -me dio algo en el pecho, como un golpe. Aunque creí que eso era lo que quería, pero me decían desde dentro que estaba equivocado. Me gritaban, todo mi cuerpo, todo el tiempo.

El impulso brotó.

\- Kageyama, de verdad quiero ser tu amigo - me subí de un salto a la cama. Él se asustó y se apegó a la pared. Fue perfecto, me dio la opción de acostarme a su lado y no la iba a desaprovechar. Las emociones salían antes de que pudiera agarrarlas.

\- P-pensé que ya lo éramos - no podía ver el color de su piel, pero supe que estaba roja. Tal vez igual que la mía, aunque él tampoco podía verla -¡pero ¿qué haces? Hinata, bájate! - sentí que mi cabeza explotó por un momento. De vergüenza. De aceptación. De dolor. De ironía.

Sabía que me arrepentiría después.

\- Kageyama, necesito que me prometas que lanzarás cualquier balón para mí si es que nos deja más cerca de la victoria. Ahora. - tuve que haberlo dicho serio porque chasqueó sus dientes. Había que ser precavido. Estaba a punto de cometer la peor estupidez.

\- ¡S-sabes que lo haré, pero ¿qué quieres?! - tal vez seguía titubeando porque sin querer me acerqué mucho a su rostro. Lo noté cuando sonó su cabeza chocar contra la pared. Yo medía un metro sesenta y dos centímetros y él un metro ochenta y dos centímetros, pero lo tenía acorralado ante lo que se me desbordaba.

Kageyama idiota, por qué no me alejas.

\- ¡Ya, quédate quieto! - tenía sus manos en mis hombros, quizás tratando de alejarme, pero no me empujó. Parte de mi quería que me quitara de ahí y me golpeara para sacarme tantas cosas de la cabeza como con aquel _senpai_ , pero no hubo señal de eso.

\- Kageyama-san.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te vas a bajar de una vez? - su tono de voz no era tan brusco esta vez.

\- ¿Por qué nunca aceptaste a nadie? - nunca se lo pregunté y creí que respondería lo mismo que yo en esos días. Que fuera un hombre ya era distinto, eso estaba claro.

\- Deja de hacer tantas preguntas, te mataré - él seguía a la defensiva aunque yo ya no tanto. Sentí que su mano rozó un poco mi cara, solo por un segundo. La quitó de inmediato, como con miedo.

Él también le temía a algo, tal vez.

\- Kageyama lo siento - al tener los ojos más acostumbrados a la oscuridad podía notar mejor el color de su cara.

Sentí que sabía lo que iba a decir y me acobardé. Parecía que todas esas sensaciones no eran más fuertes que el querer que se quedaran conmigo, pero se comenzaban a desbordar sin parar. Yo sabía que ese tipo de cosas no impedirían que él jugara como siempre en los partidos, pero tal vez a mi me costaría. Un poco. El poco ego que se había formado ante él estaba dispuesto a aceptar las consecuencias, pero yo no. No por completo.

\- H-Hinata, si vas a-a decir algo, d-dilo ya - su tono natural de voz había vuelto, pero cierto temblor no dejaba que me intimidara. Me senté en la cama intentando escapar de esas explosiones, pero no se iban.

\- ¡No lo diré nunca, Kageyama idiota! - a veces era terco sin querer. Él también se sentó a mi lado mientras yo abrazaba mis rodillas.

\- ¡¿Y QUÉ TE LO IMPIDE? YA SABES QUE TE DARÉ EL BALÓN DE TODOS MODOS! - se enojó y me volteó hacia él bruscamente haciendo que lo mirara. Me acerqué a su cara inconscientemente con todos esos sentimientos que se desbordaban y se sacudían. Nunca olvidaré esa expresión que hizo, al fin sin el ceño fruncido. El conocerla, hizo que tanta vuelta estuviera pagada. Mi pecho explotó. Dejé de aguantar.

Dejé que los impulsos brotaran.

Lo hice.

Me alejé de su rostro después de algo que duró menos de un segundo y me volteé aún sentado, con los ojos cerrados. No quería ver su cara. Él no dijo nada, como siempre, pero yo quería escapar de esa casa, aunque fuera la mía. Pensé que Kageyama lo haría antes, pero no me atreví a voltearme hasta que sentí que tomó mí mano que estaba sobre la cama. Mi pecho estaba lleno de explosiones muy rápidas que no me dejaban respirar bien y me dolía el estómago. Era como si hubiera estado horas corriendo, sin parar, pero que me tocara me hizo sentir más exaltado.

\- ¡¿Q-qué estás haciendo, Kageyama?! - me salió automático, pero no podía mirarlo aún.

\- ¡No lo sé, t-tú deberías decir algo ahora! ¡Tú lo hiciste, idiota! - era cierto, pero no cedería.

\- ¡Y-Ya lo hice, así que no te diré nada! - me atreví a mirarlo y tenía sus ojos fijos en mí. El ceño fruncido era un hecho - ¡y tu mirada asusta Kageyama, ya te lo he dicho!

Pensé que me discutiría, pero no fue así. Su mirada cambió, de alguna forma, pero fue solo un segundo hasta que se lanzó a la cama de nuevo mientras tapaba sus ojos con su brazo. Me dio un escalofríos enorme. Los impulsos me seguían empujando, era un lucha interna.

\- Lo siento, no sé cómo debería actuar justo ahora.

Oh.

No pude más.

Mi cuerpo se movió solo, en un segundo.

Sé que se sorprendió, por un momento creí que me empujaría.

No lo hizo.

Con mi oreja en su pecho escuchaba esas explosiones constantes que tanto me sorprendían de mi mismo. Quería saber si él estaba así también; quería saberlo todo. Aún así, las palabras no salieron. Ni de mi boca, ni de la suya. Creo que esa noche me dormí ahí, pero no podría estar seguro, el cansancio me venció en el peor momento.

Al día siguiente, tenía un aroma agradable al despertar. Sus brazos me rodeaban mientras un ronquido me alcanzó. Su cara, tan cerca. Me asusté y me lancé hacia atrás tan atarantadamente que me caí de la cama, al futón. Tal vez, si me hacía el dormido desde allí hasta que él despertara haría que creyera que nada había pasado.

Era lo único que quería.

Ese día no mencionó nada ni fue diferente conmigo. Tal vez sí creyó que había sido un sueño, quién sabe, pero yo no podía concentrarme del todo en la práctica. Lo peor, eso sí, era que las Nacionales estaban por iniciar y yo tenía esos impulsos queriendo salir todo el día. Debía hacer algo con tanto nerviosismo.

El lunes llegamos juntos en mi bicicleta, de nuevo. Creo que en mi intento de actuar normal, todo me salía al revés. Intentando no tocarlo mientras pedaleaba me caí de la bicicleta, se burló de mí. No quería mirarlo a la cara, por lo tanto varios de sus saques me llegaron en la nariz y me regañó durante toda la práctica matutina. Fui a beber una energética que Yachi-san me había dado, pero Kageyama había dejado la suya al lado así que nos topamos y salí corriendo. ¡Era imposible que alguien (aunque fuera alguien tan idiota como él) no notara lo que me ocurría!, pero...

¡El muy imbécil no abrió su boca más que para regañarme!

Después de los múltiples gritos de Ukai-san en contra mío y las sonrisas terroríficas de Daichi-san, la práctica terminó y yo estaba más agotado que de costumbre. Suga-san estaba preocupado mientras que Asahi-san me daba ánimos. Tsukishima aprovechó los errores para burlarse todo el tiempo, pero Kageyama no le dijo nada. Tanaka-san supuso que algo malo había pasado con él, el fin de semana, pero yo no supe que decir. Después de todo, no era algo que se pudiera conversar.

Cuando todos se habían ido a clases, sólo quedaba yo en el salón del club. Había perdido a Kageyama de vista así que no sabía si se había ido y su casillero estaba cerrado. Lo mejor, por ese día, era no verle la cara, ¡PERO NO PODÍA SACARME DE LA CABEZA QUE ESO PODRÍA AFECTAR LOS PARTIDOS DEL CAMPEONATO Y ME ESTABA VOLVIENDO LOCO!

\- Permiso - Kageyama me sacó de tanto caos al entrar mientras yo me quitaba la polera. Creo que me sonrojé, no lo sé. Él aún no se cambiaba. No le dije nada.

\- Si piensas que el seguirme ignorando no nos va a afectar en los partidos, estas equivocado - dio justo en el clavo.

\- ¡¿Crees que no lo sé, idiota?! - no podía evitar alterarme. De lo tanto que mis manos temblaban no podía abrochar mi camisa.

\- ¡Claro que no lo sabes si no has podido recibir ningún balón hoy, Hinata! - no pude responderle. Verlo a la cara cada vez era más difícil - Ya te lo dije: si quieres decir algo, dilo.

Era cierto. El fin de semana no le había dicho nada. Pensé que no era necesario.

\- ¡¿Y, qué quieres que diga, Kageyama?! - me enfadé, creo - pensé que lo habías entendido.

No lo mires. No lo mires. No lo mires. No lo mires. No lo mires.

Seguía intentando cerrar mi camisa, ¡desde cuándo era algo tan complicado!.

\- ¡Ya detente, ¿ni siquiera puedes vestirte?! - me apartó las manos. Me comenzó a abotonar él. Sentí cierto temblor en sus brazos, pero no podría asegurarlo. Lo dejé. Tal vez, sí tenía que decirle algo.

Aunque tenía miedo.

\- Lo siento. No debí hacerlo - lo dije despacio. No había más que decir.

Se quedó en silencio y se detuvo en la mitad.

\- ¡¿Y NO DIRÁS NADA MÁS?! - estaba enfadado - ¡¿TE CREES CON EL DERECHO DE HACER ESO Y DECIR LO SIENTO?! - me comenzó a acorralar y yo a retroceder hasta topar con la puerta. Pensé que iba a golpearme - ¡NO HAS PODIDO JUGAR BIEN DESDE AYER Y ¿CREES QUE LO RESOLVERÁS CON ESO? TENGO 20 RAZONES PARA GOLPEARTE AHORA, ENANO!

Vaya. Si sabía más insultos.

No sabía qué quería que dijera, la verdad. Parte de mi quería salir corriendo, pero la campana para entrar no sonaba. Los segundos eran eternos otra vez. Me miraba como si me agarrara con los ojos, era agotador.

Kageyama estaba pidiendo que fuera directo. Quería saber por qué lo había besado.

\- S-si quieres saber p-por qué te besé... - creo que lo susurré. No podía hablar más fuerte - a-aún no estoy seguro. E-era un impulso que tenía hace mucho. Por eso te pido disculpas. Ya deja de molestar.

Lo miré. Un segundo.

Estaba muy cerca.

Sus mejillas estaban rojas, como nunca.

Los impulsos se desbordaron, de nuevo.

Él quería saberlo, así que ya no había nada que pudiera detenerlos.

Agarré su chaqueta para acercarme a su cara y él no se opuso. Me logré tomar de su cuello con un brazo tembloroso. ¡Mi pecho era un "¡Pwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" sin parar cuando me acercó a él! Supe que ese impulso no se iba a detener. Esa pequeña preocupación por un prejuicio que él nunca tuvo se desvaneció.

Era aún más frustrante ser pequeño en estos casos.

Me tomó de los hombros y me lanzó al piso bruscamente. Se puso sobre mí. Desabotonó la camisa que él mismo había abrochado hasta la mitad. Lo toqué en lugares que nunca quise creer que sentiría mientras la vergüenza intentaba consumirme, pero no le dejaría ganar a ese idiota. Esos sentimientos no le permitirían apoderarse de tanto. Me dolía el cuerpo, más que nunca, pero habían otras cosas que lo hacían soportable. Supe que ni intentando, él podía ser alguien gentil. O eso creía.

La campana sonó, de pronto.

No estábamos en condiciones de ir a clases.

\- Hinata - jadeaba, más que en cualquier partido. Yo me esforzaba por no gritar y el muy idiota hablaba como si nada - ¿estás bien? - hasta que lo había notado.

Me reí.

\- ¿Qué cosas preguntas, idiota? - yo apenas podía formar una palabra. Estaba en mi límite. Él me sonrió o, eso creí porque tenía su boca en mi oreja. No me había dejado ver su cara durante todo el rato, ya sea con sus manos o escondiéndose en mis hombros.

Quería verla.

\- La verdad es que... - se detuvo. Alcancé a tomar su cabeza para ponerla en frente mío.

Qué buena expresión.

\- ...quería decirte algo - hubo un silencio. Sería imposible que cambiara ese tono de voz por completo.

\- ¡Ya dilo de una vez! - no podía evitar reírme teniéndolo tan vulnerable. Él dejó de fruncir el seño, por fin.

\- También quiero llamarte por tu nombre. Desde hace mucho tiempo.

Me había impacientado ya que había dejado de moverse. No le iba a permitir ganar.

\- ¡No te dejaré, idiota! - reí. Él también lo hizo, creo. Un poco, al menos. Lo terminé por empujar para sentarme sobre él.

Ya no dolía.

Era espectacular.

Ponerlo tan nervioso como en ese momento era espectacular.

\- ¿Q-qué haces? - el se detuvo un momento y yo lo abracé. Era el único impulso que faltaba dejar escapar. Me comencé a reír.

\- Nada.

Después de una mañana como esa, las cosas terminaron de cambiar por completo (aunque seguía teniendo un humor de mierda). La práctica de la tarde fue motivadora y una de las más satisfactorias a pesar de que mi cuerpo dolía como el demonio por culpa de ese imbécil. Cada vez que me quejaba escuchaba una carcajada de su parte. Le lancé un par de balones en la cabeza, aunque los atrapó todos. Seguía siendo frustrante.

En el autobús hacia Tokyo de esa noche se sentó a mi lado y se durmió en mi hombro apropósito, aunque pude dormir perfectamente. Desperté antes que él, cuando faltaba un poco para llegar aún. Todo el equipo menos el entrenador Ukai estaban durmiendo ya que él iba al volante. Me comenzó a doler el estómago.

Tenía miedo. Tanto, que los recuerdos de cierta derrota me comenzaron a atormentar. Ya Shiratorizawa no era nuestro oponente, sino que equipos aún más aterradores. Más altos. Mas fuertes. Si perdíamos, sería el último campeonato de los de 3ero y no podría vivir con la culpa de que fuera otra vez un remate mío el que nos separara de la victoria.

\- Shouyo.

El muy idiota se había atrevido a decirlo al fin, pero su expresión fue única. Iba a hablarle, pero no me dejó. No había notado que Kageyama había despertado.

\- ¿Tienes frío acaso que estas temblando tanto? - entrelazó sus dedos conmigo y metió nuestras manos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

¡Sentí que mi pecho volvía a explotar aún después de todo lo que había pasado!

\- No, pero-

\- Entonces ¿a qué le temes tanto si todos jugaremos hoy idiota? no irás tú solo.

Por fin decía algo con coherencia. Su boca no la usaba solo para insultarme.

Sonreí y levanté un poco la cabeza para ver si había alguien más despierto.

Le di un beso.

\- Tienes razón Tobio-san. No estoy solo.

Así que no tuve más miedo. Nunca más.

...

¿Decepcionado? puedes hacérmelo saber con un _review_ querido/a amigo/a.

Si te gustó, también puedes hacérmelo saber de la misma forma.

Ambas me sirven para mejorar.

Diré, primero, que la idea de que a Tobio le pareciera imposible que Shouyo lo viera con amigo -muchos sabrán- está inspirada de la serie Sherlock de BBC, ya que es algo muy interesante, para mi gusto. Si no la has visto, hazlo, porque es la vida.

XD

Mmm, no lo sé, se que Hinata no es de muchas palabras hacia los demás, pero pienso que en su cabeza es totalmente distinto; de ahí va que tenga tantos monólogos internos. Quería dejar, de alguna forma, los sentimientos de Kageyama a través de la historia como interpretación de cada uno así que sería genial saber cómo los percibieron.

Gracias por leer esto, por los FAV del _fanfic_ anterior -si te gustó este, podrías revisar el anterior, ayudaría mucho más opiniones ya que ahora que lo leo, uff... me da vergüenza-.

Gracias y gracias eternas.

PD: si notaste el _Daisuga_ infiltrado, házmelo saber también. Te lov-.


End file.
